Various incontinent briefs and panties are presently available for use under bed clothes and hospital gowns. However, since such articles utilize elastic around the legs for proper protection, various problems are presented. In some cases, additional protection is required since worn and stretched elastic permits leakage. In other cases, primarily related to geriatric patients, the tight elastic causes undue interference with blood circulation. Further, because of their configuration, incontinent briefs and panties are difficult to remove and replace.